


fight til we see the sunlight. PG: Han/Leia

by WynCatastrophe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AO3 1 Million, F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynCatastrophe/pseuds/WynCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for <a href="http://chameleon-irony.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://chameleon-irony.livejournal.com/"></a><b>chameleon_irony</b> , who correctly identified the science term I had sneakily injected into a fic chapter, and its real-world use.  Here is your Han/Leia fic!  It turned out a bit longer than a drabble, I'm afraid. </p>
    </blockquote>





	fight til we see the sunlight. PG: Han/Leia

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://chameleon-irony.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chameleon-irony.livejournal.com/) **chameleon_irony**  , who correctly identified the science term I had sneakily injected into a fic chapter, and its real-world use.  Here is your Han/Leia fic!  It turned out a bit longer than a drabble, I'm afraid. 

Author's note: for [](http://chameleon-irony.livejournal.com/profile)[ **chameleon_irony**](http://chameleon-irony.livejournal.com/)  , who correctly identified the science term I had sneakily injected into a fic chapter, and its real-world use.  Here is your Han/Leia fic!  It turned out a bit longer than a drabble, I'm afraid. 

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars.  This story is purely a work of fan fiction, and I am not making any profit from it.  Title from Kei$ha. 

 

 

 

**fight til we see the sunlight**

It’s not that Han is a bad guy.  Leia knows this, intellectually; despite his somewhat shady career choice and his admittedly unsavory connections, he has proved a valuable leader within the loose organization structure of the Alliance: he could think quickly and act decisively in tense situations, and he was unexpectedly loyal in a firefight.  You could count on General Solo to watch your back.  Besides, Luke wouldn’t be so fond of him if he weren’t a decent being...

 

That thought makes Leia stop and frown.  Not because she doesn’t trust Luke’s judgment - doesn’t he have the Force? - but sometimes, it just seems like ... well ... Luke would befriend practically anybody.  

 

She tells herself that’s a better quality than glaring suspiciously at everyone he meets, like General Riekan.  

 

So she trusts Han - with her life.  She’s just not sure she trusts him with ... whatever it is he wants from her.  Half the women in the base had been crazy about him, and Leia has to wonder whether they’ve all lost their minds - been overcome by life on the run and the ticking of their biological clocks.  Because otherwise, she can’t see why they were so eager to hop into bed with a man who has made his living running from commitments of every kind.  

 

Okay, so maybe _commitment_ isn’t really what they want from Han.  She thinks it might be something a lot simpler and much more temporary.  And she’s positive it isn’t commitment he wants from _her_ \- but she isn’t sure he actually wants that goodbye kiss he mentioned a couple of days ago, either.  It’s more like ... he’s offended by her refusal to be impressed by him.  Or something.  

 

Well, Leia Organa doesn’t impress that easily.  And she likes _nice_ men, and whatever else you can say about Han, he is definitely not a nice man, even if he is Luke’s best friend ... 

 

It’s a good thing, she tells herself, that C-3PO interrupted when he did.  But still ... 

 

Leia sighs and leans her head against the transparisteel that separates her from the hard vacuum outside, paying no attention to the swirl of hyperspace.  Maybe those women on the base were right.  Maybe, when life is so uncertain, there is no point in waiting - for anything.  Maybe you just live in the moment, and take what you can get.  


End file.
